mixedbagfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers:Return of the Vehicons (REMEMBER 2037!)
Honest-to-God, Vehicons are my favorite Decepticon drones, bottom-line and hands down. Characters: Autobots: * Sharak. Sharak's an old, rusted-up autobot whose body is falling apart slowly. Despite this, he is a very cheery leader. He transforms into a grayish-blue GMC Denali and wields cannons and missile launchers as his weapons of choice. "Let's give it all we got!" is his quote. * Savior. Savior's obviously Jazz Prime. A devolved Jazzimus who's not prime anymore, but still Jazzimus nonetheless. He's not the leader anymore in this series because he had a mental breakdown and Flashbee, his friend told him to stay away from the Matrix of Leadership. Jazzimus's devolved to his base form, his form when he first picked up the matrix and it reformatted him into a Sky Blue-and-White Optimus Prime. His first body looked like Movie Optimus Prime from the first movie. Savior still has all of his weaponry, powers, and gimmickry, but now that he's the Dragonslayer, he chooses to wield a sword-and-shield. He still has his colorscheme and altmode. He's very happy that the Vehicons have returned because he enjoyed fighting those drones and fighting Ventreus. He very easily could've stayed behind, on Cybertron, but he refused because he wants to show Sharak how to lead. He wants to show Sharak that even though you're an old soul, Leading can be hard. He wanted to show him everything, from Elyoria to Drillbit and Thomastrain. * Red. A rookie Autobot who knows his way around a blaster.. well, it's not like he's that skilled with anything else. He hasn't seen that much combat, and has heard rumors about how fierce the Decepticons are. * Spi. Her name isn't pronounced 'spy', it's pronounced like 'Spe' as in 'Speed'. She transforms into a girly-colored spider and prefers hand-to-hand combat. She is youthful but at the same time,very experienced with dealing with Decepticons and warfare as a whole. She was a Predacon and a Dinobot though left both groups because she was upset with Barney. She left the Predacons during the A period,when most Preds were becoming 'Savagicons' and the Savagicons, although divided, still hated normal Cybertronians. Floofh asked her why she didn't support the Savagicons, and Spi said Why would I support such a hateful faction? You guys (the Savagicons) don't understand the Constructicons, Autobots and Stunticons. They may or may not've treated you badly, but you don't treat them badly back. I've learnt so much from being an Autobot."'' * Jay. Y'know Optimus Prime, and the Autobots that act like him? Well, Jay's like that, except with Jazzimus. Jay is an avid supporter of Savior and his Autobots, showing it when the Autobots were in a schism. Jay also ripped off of Jazzimus' altmode and colorscheme. Where Jazz transforms into a Semi, Jay transforms into Jazz's bald eagle. Jay also uses a makeshift version of Mjolnir. * Delicate Warrior. She is a clone of Arcee. While being a completely identical clone of her physically, Delicate Warrior's personality is similar to Hang0r's; Feral. She was created by Shockwave. While being dainty and all of that, she can't resist her primitive, sword-wielding side. Another thing that's known about her is that she'd rather growl and make other onomatopoeia than speak normally. It's unknown if she can even speak normally. Like a few members of The Illuminati, she also prefers howling like a wolf. She also transforms into Arcee's cybertronian car mode though rarely does transform. Delicate'd also get along well with Sadie, as they're both neutralists. (Well, Sadie doesn't comprehend what makes a Decepticon different from an Autobot. Delicate does understand, but doesn't like getting involved in the Wars and would rather do her own thing(s).) * Gamgan. Gamgan's basically Delicate Warrior, but flipped 180.. or like SG Grimlock. Gamgan IS a Dinobot, but is very sophisticated and speaks verbosely. Gamgan is almost always in robot mode, saying that altmodes are for plebeians and that his altmode is dumber than a dodo bird. Gamgan loves fighting, and uses a flame-sword in battle. * Wingspar. A former Decepticon. Wingspar's Wingsoar's sister. Wingspar's the opposite of Wingsoar, being a tad of a thug where Wingsoar's more mild, more calm. Wingspar's a thief, notorious for '''both stealing in alleys and robbing banks. Wingspar ironically transforms into a tank, and wields swords. Wingspar joined the Autobots because she feared meeting Flashbee's bombs, Jazzimus's power and Jebney's... well.. uh.. * Tide. Tide's a flip-flopper, and alot like Starscream except where Scream was sly as a fox, Tide wasn't. Tide was like a normal foot soldier. Tide transforms into a wooden sailboat, and has a scratched-out Decepticon symbol. Tide's friends with Lunge and Brightlight, oddly enough. Decept-technicians: The Dreads: * Crankcase. Leader of both the dreads and the Decept-technicians. Renowned master of hacking and engineering. Transforms into a Government-style Black Chevrolet Suburban. Wields two shivs. * Hatchet. The guard-dog of the dreads. Renowned pilot and Air Warrior. Transforms into some sort of jet with a black and gold color scheme. His tail has a hatchet at the end. * Crowbar. Known survivor of Decepticon factions of the past. Crankcase's second-in-command. Renowned troublemaker. Wields crowbars and transforms into a blue and silver Carbon Motors E7 Police Car. Jessica's Girls: A Decepticon subgroup that also values its independence. Also is trying to undermine Crankcase's efforts to lead the Decepti-technicians. Is responsible for the Return Of The Vehicons. All-female faction much like Guide To Life. * Jessica. The eponymous leader of the subgroup, and basically a Ventreus wannabe. (I say that because she leads a faction of Decepticons similar to Ventreus's 'New' Decepticons/Destrons/Predacons. She singlehandedly is responsible for the Vehicons' return. She doesn't have a hatred for sentient beings, though.) Jessica is another Decepticon loyalist, wanting them to be feared again much like during Ventreus's rule. She has been studying the rise of the Autobots and the Maximal, the rise of the Misfits. She studied Jazzimus, Optimus and Rodimus. She knows Jazzimus' anger, Optimus' need to always sacrifice himself, and Rodimus's incredible,astonishing arrogance. Jessica also wants revenge for her closest friends' deaths. She transforms into a purple and white Mercedes-Benz of unknown type and wields sai. * Roller/Polly. When Optimus Prime died, Roller survived, though was brainwashed by surviving Decepticons. Shockwave then performed experiments on him, making him a her as one of the side effects. She would be discovered by the Decepticon-technicians, working with them until she was fed up with them. She found her way towards Jessica, who took her in as her scout and second-in-command. She transforms into a cybertronian car and is pacifistic, though has a red and yellow colorscheme. * SJWstorm. This famed Social Justice Warrior would join a side, joining the Decepticons and claiming that every other faction were a bunch 'Fascist, sexist pigs!' Her altmode and weaponry are all the same except her colorscheme is mixedbag. * Flashwing. Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021